Pharmacy generally began with the compounding of medicines which entailed the actual mixing and preparing of medications. Heretofore, pharmacy has been, to a great extent, a profession of dispensing, that is, the pouring, counting, and labeling of a prescription, and subsequently transferring the dispensed medication to the patient. Because of the repetitiveness of many of the pharmacist's tasks, automation of these tasks has been desirable.
Some attempts have been made to automate the pharmacy environment. Different exemplary approaches are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,919 to Spaulding et al. and U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,006,946; 6,036,812 and 6,176,392 to Williams et al. The Williams system conveys a bin with tablets to a counter and a vial to the counter. The counter dispenses tablets to the vial. Once the tablets have been dispensed, the system returns the bin to its original location and conveys the vial to an output device. Tablets may be counted and dispensed with any number of counting devices. Drawbacks to these systems typically include the relatively low speed at which prescriptions are filled and the absence in these systems of securing a closure (i.e., a lid) on the container after it is filled.
One additional automated system for dispensing pharmaceuticals is described in some detail in U.S. Pat. No. 6,971,541 to Williams et al. This system has the capacity to select an appropriate vial, label the vial, fill the vial with a desired quantity of a selected pharmaceutical tablet, apply a cap to the filled vial, and convey the labeled, filled, capped vial to an offloading station for retrieval.
Although this particular system can provide automated pharmaceutical dispensing, certain of the operations may be improved. For example, the reliability of the capping operation may be improved. Also, the ability to accommodate multiple styles and sizes of vials and caps with a single mechanism may also be desirable. One proposed vial capping station is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/679,850, filed Feb. 28, 2007, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. The capping station described therein utilizes a rotating stage and an elevating cap capturing unit that centers both the cap and the vial, then attaches the cap by rotating the stage (on which the vial is grasped) relative to the cap.
One potential shortcoming of an automated capping station is the inability of such a station to recognize and alert the system to an uncapped or incorrectly capped vial. Thus, it may be desirable to provide an automated capping station with the capability of recognizing an uncapped or incorrectly capped vial.